In the field of semiconductor devices such as transistor, etc., various bonding methods have been developed for incorporating semiconductor chips in packages and practically used.
In these methods, a technique called as die bonding is for attaching a semiconductor chip to a definite position of a substrate for the purposes of ensuring the mechanical protection, electrical connection, heat dissipation, etc. of chips to packages, and is practically performed by the following manners.
(a) Eutectic crystal alloy method: A connection method of scrubbing an Au surface as a conductor surface to which an Si chip is attached with respect to the back surface of the Si chip while heating to about 400.degree. C. to thereby effect alloying by an Au-Si eutectic crystal. However, this method is very expensive due to the use of gold.
(b) Resin bonding method: A method of bonding a chip subjected to a back surface treatment with a thermosetting resin such as an epoxy resin, etc. by a pasty adhesive containing a filler such as Ag, Au, SiO.sub.2, MgO, etc. However, in this method, it required a long period of time for curing the resin although the mounting work can be performed at ambient temperature. Also, this method has a disadvantage that the pasty adhesive is inferior in workability because a definite amount thereof must be calculated and also the adhesive gives tacky circumstances. Furthermore, such a pasty adhesive has a trouble that a silver powder is separated by causing sedimentation during the storage of the paste.
The present invention has been made for solving the aforesaid problems in the conventional techniques.